


Coming Together

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Nursing, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Very little porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: When Yuri wound up pregnant, he thought it was the end of his skating career, he also was afraid to tell the father. Fleeing back to Japan, Yuri hid at the Inn.





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was pampering-- if you squint... it is there

Yuri gasped as JJ slammed into him again.  _ Fuck! _ How did it always come to this? He couldn’t stand this asshole, but everytime they were competing together, he found himself slammed against a wall with JJ’s cock deep inside of him.

“Fuck you smell amazing,” JJ whispered in his ear. “You’re on birth control… right?”

“You’re fucking asking me this now as your knot splits me in half?” Yuri growled out.

JJ hummed and kissed at his neck-- hot open mouth kisses up and down the back and sides of his neck. Yuri could feel the slick running down his leg, being wetter than he usually was-- must be getting close to his heat.

Using his hands, Yuri braced himself against the wall. They would not be moving anytime in the near future with the state of JJ’s knot. One day they will realize there are better places than the fucking locker room for this shit.

“Fuck, kitten,” JJ moaned, “I swear you feel better every time.”

He started to bite down on his neck and Yuri hiss, pulling away. “Don’t even fucking think about it.”

“I know… I know…” JJ whispered, kissing at his neck more. “I can’t help it though. I want to bite you so bad!”

“I swear, Leroy… I’ll fucking end you!”

Both of them were sweating, and the small shower stall they were in was way to cramped. This would be more comfortable if they could at least lay down. Yuri was up on his toes and JJ was crouching down--  _ fucking height difference _ .

“I know, kitten,” JJ said, running his hands around Yuri’s body, holding him tightly. “This means nothing.”

“Not a fucking thing.” 

 

* * *

 

The Grand Prix was about to start and Yuri felt sick. Maybe it was his nerves working him up-- or the fact that JJ had a much higher base value than he did. Looking over at Yuuri, he grabbed the water bottle from his hands and started to drink heavily from it.

“Yurio?”

He growled at him.

A hand around his arm and he was pulled back to the locker rooms.

“What the fuck?” he yelled out. 

“You tell me!” Yuuri yelled back. “You never get nervous!”

Yuri ran into the stall, throwing the water up. He just had to get over this jitters.

“Are you going to be able to skate?”

“Da, gimme more water,” he rasped out.

At least Yuuri knew to hold his hair up as he continued to throw up. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri left Spain that year with gold… and pregnant.

“We are all going to back Japan!” Victor growled out, slamming his fist through the hotel wall.

“Vitya! Stop!” Yuuri exclaimed, jumping up and taking his arms.

“Who did this to you?” Victor asked.

“I did this to myself,” Yuri challenged back, standing up as tall as he could to Victor, on his toes, growling.

“Vitya, please,” Yuuri said, “we can’t uproot from Saint Petersburg!”

“We can and we will! Unless he tells us who did this to him!” Victor growled out. “Either he is having it… or it gets taken care of!”

They both gasped at Victor, and Yuri felt sick to his stomach.

“Never bring that up again,” Yuri growled then turned his head, then went to get his bags.

“The hell are you doing?” Victor asked.

“I guess I am packing for Japan,” Yuri answered. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri had not complained about Japan. He loved Hasetsu and the Katsukis. Yuuri’s mother babied him, Mari fangirled over him-- and Yuuri and Victor never left him alone.

He managed his own small room at the inn, with Yuuri and Victor not far off. They were in the family’s quarters of the inn, and it kept Yuri away from guest who were visiting.

“Listen Yurio,” Yuuri said, brushing his hair one night. “Even if you tell me, I won’t tell anyone.”

Yuri growled, keeping his mouth shut.

Yuri was just starting to show, he wore baggy sweaters that hung off his shoulders and was forbidden on the ice… or even in the hot springs. He stayed in his room a lot, checking up on JJ’s social media pages. Yuuko and the triplets came by a lot, and he would even go over to their house-- just for something different. It was one afternoon when he was watching movies with the triplets that Yuuko said something.    


“Yanno, I’ve always known,” she said, “You smelled different.”

“Oh?”

“Plus you are really taken by the girls,” Yuuko said before patting his head and going to make tea.

Yuuri tried to think about it, but he was on the couch with the triplets all laid up against him, sound asleep. Rubbing the top of Loop’s head, Yuri had to think that maybe she was right. 

 

* * *

 

The first time he felt the baby kick, he started screaming. Victor and Yuuri came running into his room thinking something was wrong.

“I can feel him!” Yuri screamed.

“What?” they both asked.

Yuri rubbed at his stomach, lifting his shirt. Victor and Yuri sitting down next to him, carefully laying their hands where his stomach was popped out a little bit.

They all waited, holding their breath till it happened again. Yuri squealed and Yuuri started to cry. Victor smiled and shook his head. Yuri was glad they were starting to just accept this. Sure, it was changing his life-- but Yuri had no other choice.

“I’m going to go walk Makkachin,” Victor said, kissing the top of Yuri’s head, making him gasp and stare at Victor all weird, then he kissed Yuuri on the mouth and left.

Yuuri laughed, “Victor is just overjoyed.”

“What?”

“Well I mean…” Yuuri said, his hand still on his stomach and a blush on his face. “We are hoping after this season to try for our own.”

“Really?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, Victor has always wanted kids… a couple of them. We know I can’t skate forever and honestly, I don’t want too,” Yuuri said. “I have a life with Victor.”

“Unlike me… who is throwing theirs away,” Yuri said, looking down where his hand and Yuuri’s hand were on his stomach.

“Yurio… no,” Yuuri said, “Once you have the baby, you can take back up skating. Many skaters do it!”

“And do what with the brat?” Yuri asked.

“Well… it may seem a bit out there… but why not just stay here? Mom and Mari would love a little one to chase after here at the inn,” Yuuri said.

“What?”

“Well I wasn’t going to say anything yet… but mom and Mari brought up how exciting it would be to have a baby at the inn again… and mom is itching so hard for grand-kids and she hopes Victor and I will settle in Japan once we start,” Yuuri shrugged and they both felt where Yuri’s stomach moved again. “I mean… I know I would trust them with any babies I had.”

Yuri thought about it… and then looked at Yuuri. “You’ve been really thinking about this… haven’t you?”

Yuuri shrugged, “Maybe a little bit. Plus the way mom and Mari are spoiling you rotten here, only makes sense!”

Yuri had to laugh at that. It seemed whatever he wanted that Mari and Mrs. Katsuki were at his beck and call. He tried not to take advantage of it, but even one evening they were watching TV, the pillows weren’t right and Yuri kept squirming around-- Mari came over and started lining up other pillows for him to try as Mrs. Katsuki brought him sliced fruit and herbal tea.

Mrs. Katsuki even allowed him to go through all the blankets she had in her linen closet as she knew Yuri would be very specific on what he would like. They were back into the family quarters and she opened an old trunk where Yuri found loads of old blankets and linens that he used to make his ‘nest’ in his room.

“And I know mom and Mari want to start working on making a cradle and maybe even some baby things,” Yuuri said, “but I think they don’t want to assume anything.”

“Oh,” Yuri said. He was not use to having people do so much for him. Sure Yakov took care of his skating career, but at the end of the day, he did his laundry, he made his meals, and he watched over himself. It was a lot to take in. He pictured his little room all decorated in the corner with a cradle, a little bin to keep baby clothes in, Poyta sleeping soundly on the floor-- tears fell from his cheeks without him even realizing it.

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri sniffled and wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. “Yeah… let’s decorate this place up.” 

 

* * *

 

It did not take much longer and his clothes did not fit properly anymore. He had gotten by through wearing Victor’s shirts, but he knew he couldn’t keep wearing them. Mari had come in with a few yukatas for him, and he found them more comfortable than leggings and sweaters. They were also more adjustable and as he got larger, they could just adjust the ties.

“Oh, Yurio!” Mari said as they started hanging pictures of snowflakes in the corner of the room. “I love this theme so much.”

They were doing soft blue snowflakes around where the cradle would be, and iridescent white. The triplets had spent hours making snowflakes and covering in glitter. Yuri had teared up when they brought over a small shoe box full so he could use as decorations.

They had slowly been gathering little things here and there. Yuuri’s mother had been knitting little booties and blankets for them. It was overwhelming just how much this family had taken him in. At times he just sat in his room, wondering how it all came to this.

Victor had gotten him a rattle and baby brush ordered from Tiffany’s. It was more of an ornamental piece, and Yuri knew anything Victor did would be extravagant.

They spent more time decorating that corner of the room before he started to grow tired. He was not use to being tired all the time. Mari had reminded him he was growing a baby inside of him, and that he needed to rest all he could. He was almost falling asleep standing up before she sent him to the bed to rest, promising to wake him for dinner.

When he did wake, it was still some time before dinner. Grabbing his phone, he started looking through different social medias. Victor had announced Yuri would be taking off this year due to ‘medical’ reasons. There was nothing else on it. The first week it came out, a lot of speculation went out-- but most figured it was an injury and nothing more.

Scrolling through Instagram, he found he was scrolling through JJ’s page. Looking at the pictures of him in Canada-- volunteering all around, playing with puppies, skating practice. Why was he looking at these? And why was he rubbing his belly as he looked at these stupid pictures of this guy’s stupid life?

A tear rolled down his cheek. Maybe he should tell JJ. But how? Does he just drop him a message in his direct messages saying “ _ Hey! You knocked me up by the way… just thought you should know. _ ”

No! It had been too long. The season was just starting and JJ had other things to deal with. A knock on his door and Yuuri was getting him for dinner. Yuri quickly unfollowed JJ on Instagram, and turned his phone off.

He didn’t need that distraction.

 

* * *

 

Yuri felt fat. That was the only way to explain it. His ankles were swollen, he felt like all he did was sweat regardless how many fans were on him, and his body was doing some really weird shit. His chest hurt and swelled up, anything that touched his nipples brought him almost to tears. Yuuri had brought him cream to rub on his chest, but it never helped. When he was in his rooms, he just walked around in a pair of small running shorts, letting his stomach and chest just bare all.

Mari had come in one night to rub his ankles as everyone noticed how swollen they were. Yuri was sitting back in his nest as she sat on the floor, rubbing a soothing cream into his skin and relieving a little of the pain in the arches of his feet.

“Not much longer,” Mari said, moving to his other foot.

Yuri nodded, rubbing cream on his stomach cause fuck if he was going to live with stretch marks. “Are their any marks you can see on my stomach?” he asked.

Mari laughed, “So vain! Do you really think your body would allow a flaw?”

“You know what the hell I mean!” Yuri growled out.

Mari laughed. She was immune to his outburst-- they never seemed to even make her flinch. As the baby started to move more, Yuri laid back and put his hand on his stomach. Mari sat next to him, placing her hand next to his, feeling the baby as it kicked and stretched in his stomach.

“Wow, they are really active tonight,” said said.

“He loves that katsudon your mother makes,” Yuri said. Of course he had come to craving that a lot lately and somehow Mrs. Katsuki always seem to be able to have one ready quickly for him. “Plus he knows I am soon going to bed… little bugger likes to act up when I get sleepy.”

“He?” Mari asked.

Yuri shrugged, “Just a feeling.”

Mari snorted and patted his shoulder. “Well I am going to go soak in the springs for a bit. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Yuri nodded. He had gotten really close to everyone during his stay at the inn. Yuuri’s family had been so welcoming and loving-- taking him in as if he was one of their own.

It made him wonder what the Leroys were like. Would they be accepting to a knocked up omega? Would they shun them away?

Why was he thinking this? Rubbing his stomach more, Yuri had went back on JJ’s social media-- unblocking him almost as immediately as he blocked him. He wondered who the baby would look like. He wondered if he should say something.

He damned the tears that fell down his cheek while he looked at the pictures of that dumb ass. 

 

* * *

 

“You have any idea who it could be?” Victor asked as he stroked his husband’s back.

Yuuri shook his head, curling tighter to Victor’s side. “He has been so tight lipped over it all.”

“I think whoever the father is, they need to know.”

“I agree.”

“Even if they want nothing to do them with either of them--”

“--maybe that is what he is scared of,” Yuuri said, looking up at Victor’s concerned face.

“But he has us,” Victor said.

“Yes and my family has taken him in too… but it is not the same,” Yuuri said, not knowing what he would do in the same situation. It really ate at him that Yuri had been so stubborn in all of this, though he hated to admit-- it did not surprise him. They had not even known Yuri to have any real relationships, so they were at a loss who it could be.

Was it another skater? A fan? A friend?

“Maybe once the baby comes he will say something,” Victor said.

Yuuri sighed and they could only hope. Regardless, they had figured it all out if Yuri never said who the father was. His mother and sister would help them with the baby, Yuri could even get back to skating.

Maybe, just maybe Yuri would talk. 

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night when it all happen. Yuri woke up screaming in pain. He did not know what this was. He had not been hungry all day, and spent the entire afternoon rearranging his room and sorting out the baby’s clothes.

Grabbing at his stomach, the sharp pain hit again. It was as if his entire body was clenching really hard. He felt it in his lower back and his entire body was seizing with pain.

Another loud yell brought Yuuri and Victor running into his room. Yuri was sitting up on his bed, grabbing the bed post he tried to stand, but another rush of pain slammed into him. Victor caught him as the rest of the family came in.

“Oh deary,” Mrs. Katsuki said, “Let’s get him to the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

When Yuri was first handed his baby boy, his eyes were so full of tears he could not even see him properly. It took Victor handing him tissues to finally look at what had caused him so much pain.

His eyes were closed and his hands balled up in fist by his head. He looked pissed off at the world and Yuri had to laugh.

He looked just like JJ.

“Fuck,” Yuri said, “Give me my phone.”

Yuuri was puzzled but handed him his phone. Opening it up to contacts, he scrolled to JJ’s number, a fresh set of tears in his eyes.

“Here, pig… I can’t do it,” Yuri said and nothing more. When Yuuri looked at him phone he gave him a questioning look. All Yuri could do was nod and wave him off.

Looking back down at the baby in his arms, a tear fell of his cheek onto his. Kissing it away, Yuri held his baby tight. He didn’t know how long it had been when Yuuri came back in the room, kissed his forehead and nodded at him.

“He will be here as soon as he can.” 

 

* * *

 

It had been two days and Yuri was settled back in at the inn. Sitting back in his rocking chair, he nursed his baby, enjoying the quiet time he had. His baby had been so good and quiet-- but when he got hungry or discomforted-- the scream on him could wake the entire inn. It made Yuri laugh seeing the temper on such a tiny thing.

He had dark hair, and he was sure his eyes would turn blue too. Though his skin was pale, his lips were full like JJ’s were.

Yuri spent a lot of time just staring at his baby-- never imagining he could love anything as much as he did this tiny little package.

“Wow,” JJ said from the doorway.

Yuri looked up, his baby still latched on and finishing up his feeding. Grabbing a cloth, he wiped the baby’s mouth and pulled his shirt down.

“Hi,” Yuri breathed out.

“Hi,” JJ said.

JJ was still holding his duffle bag over his shoulder, though he was sock footed. Knowing him, Yuri could imagine how he rushed through the inn looking for him. Why did he ever think JJ would turn them away?

“So… this… I mean… this…” JJ could not form words.

Yuri nodded. “You can come closer.”

JJ walked hesitantly into the room, dropping his bag as he made his way over to Yuri and the baby.

“What’s his name?” JJ asked.

“Alexandre,” Yuri said.

JJ nodded, a tear in his eye as he looked at the two. Falling to his knees, he held Yuri’s legs and looked closer at the baby.

“You can hold him,” Yuri said.

JJ looked up at him, his expression unreadable.

“I mean… you don’t have too! I don’t want to pressure you into anything!” Yuri said.

JJ shook his head, reaching out running his hand down his face. “No, I want too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” JJ said, looking down at the baby. Standing back up, JJ took the baby and walked around the room as he stared down at their little bundle. “Wow, Yuri… he is beautiful like you are.”

Yuri felt his face light up in a blush. He still felt overly fat and swollen.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Yuri whispered.

JJ shook his head. “I would have been there for you.”

Yuri knew this  _ now _ \-- hell he probably knew all along. “I was scared, ok?”

“Is it ok that I am here… for you two now?” JJ asked.

“You have your skating career,” Yuri said.

“And so do you,” JJ said, turning and facing him. “Look… I am not saying let’s be a happy family right off the start, ok? But let’s try. I have a month till worlds and--”

“--and we will help you practice,” Yuuri said coming in.

Victor looked at JJ and growled. JJ held the baby tightly and growled back. Yuri saw a problem already starting between the two alphas. He felt himself start to panic as Victor’s growl grew deeper.

But what happen he would have never expected.

JJ handed the baby off to Yuuri, then fell to the floor at Victor’s feet, bowing deeply with his head to Victor’s feet, holding his ankles.

“Thank you for watching over them,” JJ said.

The growl from Victor stopped as he looked over at Yuri and Yuuri. They were both expecting a alpha fight to start up, but in the end, JJ humbled them all.

“Get up,” Victor said, and as JJ rose, Victor held his hand out to him. “He is still ours to take care of.”

“I don’t plan on letting him do this alone,” JJ said.

Victor nodded and patted JJ on the back. “That is what I wanted to hear.” 

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since JJ had been at the inn. The first night he stayed in a small room near Yuri, but when Yuri woke up the next morning to nurse the baby, he saw JJ asleep next to the bed on the floor.

After the third night, Yuri told JJ to stop being an ass and just join him in bed. “Touch me and you’re dead.”

Somehow when ever he woke to Alex crying, he was curled up tightly to JJ’s side. He would move over to his chair, nurse Alex as he watched JJ sleep. Shaking his head, he didn’t know what to do. He did not want JJ to feel  _ trapped _ here.

That was the last thing he wanted. 

 

* * *

 

“Just fucking go home to Canada!” Yuri screamed, throwing a baby bottle at JJ’s head in the kitchen.

“Fucking hell, Yuri!” JJ cried out, “What is wrong?”

Yuri did not know. He didn’t know anything. He knew he couldn’t stand JJ’s face, he knew he was lacking sleep, and he knew his emotions were not his own. His hormones were running crazy in his body as his body was doing things it had never done before. Holding a kitchen towel to his chest, he slid down the wall crying. He did not know why he was crying, he just knew he was.

It had been a month now. JJ was training and staying with him. Even though he got up at night, or offered to help-- Yuri was determine to do it all on his own.

JJ crouched down where he was, pushing his hair behind his ear. “Come on,” JJ said, taking his hand and pulling him up.

“I need to go get Alex straight,” Yuri whispered.

“He is with Mari and Momma Katsuki,” JJ said, pulling Yuri into a hug. “You need to go sleep. C’mon.”

“But my baby,” Yuri whispered.

“ _ Our _ baby,” JJ said.

Why was JJ being so damn reasonable? Shouldn’t he hate him for what he did?

“Just go fuck off,” Yuri growled.

“Kitten, if I left every time you told me too…” JJ laughed out.

“I fucking hate you.”

JJ squeezed him tighter. “I know you do.”

Somehow JJ had managed to make Yuri lay down and sleep all afternoon. Yuri found himself waking up on top of JJ, his nose pressed in his neck, breathing his scent in.

He panicked for a moment, wondering where Alex was. Sitting up, he was looking around the room.

“Mari has him in out in the dining room. He is charming all the guest,” JJ said.

“I need to go get him,” Yuri yawned out.

“You need a proper meal and more rest,” JJ said.

“Don’t you need to practice or something?” Yuri asked.

“No, I need to make sure you two are ok.”

Yuri fucking hating JJ at times.

“Lemme guess, Victor and Yuuri are making you do this?” Yuri asked.

JJ gave him a blank look. “Do you really think that little of me?”

“Huh?”

“What do I have to do to show you?” JJ asked.

Yuri shrugged, knowing he was being unreasonable again. “Fuck I dunno…”

“Well if you are trying to run me off, it is not going to work,” JJ said.

 

* * *

 

JJ had no idea how to make Yuri understand it all. He had always had a thing for Yuri-- his look, his smell, even his shitty attitude. He was drawn to him and always had been. The first time he saw Yuri step on the ice, he felt his alpha pull him towards him.

When Yuri had come to him that time, preheat taking his mind over-- JJ had let him in his room. It was a quick fuck and Yuri was gone by morning. He was only hoping they could talk more, make more of it.

It never went that way.

Yuri would give him a look, or throw his scent at him, blinding his mind-- using his body. Fuck it, JJ wanted Yuri anyway he could get him.

When he got the call from Yuuri, JJ had to admit, he almost passed out. He booked the next flight out-- knowing God had finally answered his prayers.

The moment he saw Yuri and his son-- his alpha took over. He would protect them with his life. He had always loved Yuri, and he loved him even more now.

He didn’t care what Yuri said to him, or how many times he told him to leave, he wasn’t going anywhere. He knew Yuri felt for him, and the way they woke up in the morning with Yuri wrapped around him spoke volumes. He also saw how Yuri sat in the rocker at night and would look fondly over at him when he thought he was sleeping in the bed.

He knew right now they needed to build and establish a relationship, and he wanted Yuri to know he was there for them both.

Moving his rink was easier than he thought it would be. Victor and Yuuri were hard with their practices, but maybe that was what he needed. 

 

* * *

 

“Yuri,” Yuuri said, taking Alex from his arms. “You need to be nicer to JJ.”

“What the fuck, pig?” Yuri growled.

“And you need to watch our mouth around the baby!” Yuuri hissed out, holding Alex in one arm, smacking Yuri on the back of his head with the other.

“Sorry, sorry!” Yuri said.

“But seriously, JJ is putting up with a lot from you… and unfairly so,” Yuuri said, using an annoying ass baby voice as he what he said he was pretending to talk to Alex.

“What ever,” Yuri said, stretching out and yawning. He had been up all night with Alex and got little to no sleep. “Where is he anyway?”

“He went to go practice at the rink. Him and Victor are working his routine,” Yuuri said.

“Why didn’t you go too?” Yuri asked.

“Figured you would want a nap,” Yuuri said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.

“Mari and Momma Katsuki are here though,” Yuri said, none of this making sense.

“I’m… well,” Yuuri said, his face turning red. “Look… we haven’t told anyone yet… so you can’t say anything. But Victor and I--”

“--Holy shit you are knocked up!” Yuri exclaimed.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh!” Yuuri hissed out.

“Oh sorry!” Yuri said, smiling. “When? How far along?”

“About three months now,” Yuuri said, “The doctor thinks being around you so much really helped us along… we were going to wait another year…”

Yuri smiled and saw just how  _ good _ Yuuri looked and just how happy he was.

“It will be like a huge ass family all in this inn,” Yuri said.

Yuuri smiled. It was the first time Yuri had ever said anything like that. 

 

* * *

 

It was time for JJ to soon start up competitions again. Yuri was getting use to him being around, even if he was gone most the day at the rink practicing with Victor. He stayed back with Yuuri and they just cared for Alex.

He was on the bed, singing songs to Alex when he started to laugh at him. Yuri looked down and smiled-- maybe Alex could do it again. So he started making faces and singing more-- causing Alex to bust out in a fit of giggles.

“JJ!” Yuri yelled out, “Hurry up and come here!”

Yuri had Alex laughing so hard by the time JJ came running in the room, a towel around his waist as he had just stepped out the shower. Baby laughter and Yuri singing over in his bed was probably one of the most precious things JJ had ever seen in his life.

“Keep doing it,” JJ said, coming up behind Yuri, watching Alex over his shoulder. Everything about this moment felt too right-- felt like family. Yuri had stopped growling him (well mostly) for the last month or so, and he was calling JJ in to see new things Alex was doing.

“I’ll be gone for the weekend for competition,” JJ said.

“Da, I know,” Yuri replied, scooping up Alex and leaning back against JJ. He hated to admit how much he would miss JJ’s stupid face and his stinky alpha smell.

JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri and Alex, holding them all close. This was his family, and he had never been happier. “I’ll scent my robe for you.”

He could feel Yuri nod his head, no other words needed to be spoken. It was a side comment Yuri had made that morning about him leaving a robe for him while he was gone. It threw JJ off for a moment, then made him smile.

 

* * *

 

It was weird, JJ had only been gone half a day, and though he was gone most days, Yuri knew he was headed to another country to skate. Victor and Yuuri had gone with him and Yuri felt restless. Sure, he had Mari and Momma Katsuki to help him-- but he missed JJ.

Dammit! How did this happen? In a few short months Yuri found he really liked that asshole being around, liked curling up to him at night, liked watching him with their son…  _ their _ son.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Mari asked as he sat next to him.

Yuri was hugging Alex close, smelling the top of his head. He didn’t know what to say.

“I can get you on the next flight out of here,” Mari said.

“Huh?”

“You’d make it in time for the short program to start tomorrow, might be a slight layover,” Mari pointed out.

“But…”

“Pack a bag for you and Alex, and be ready in an hour,” Mari said, taking Alex from Yuri.

He had never moved faster in his life. 

 

* * *

 

They had not announced anything.  _ Fuck! _ No one outside of close friends and family even knew Yuri had had a baby.

Yet here he was, in a taxi with their bags and Alex. Canada was cold right now and he made sure to keep Alex tucked warm in his car seat. The taxi pulled up to the arena where Yuuri was waiting outside to meet him-- along with Mr. and Mrs. Leroy.

“JJ skates in fifteen minutes!” Yuuri yelled out.

“We will get your things,” Mrs. Leroy said, “And we will meet our grandson once you go let our son know you are here.” She leaned over, hugging them both with tears in her eyes.

Yuri held Alex tight to him as he ran through the back doors and through the hallway. He could hear the cheers and was glad he had ear muffs on Alex. He forgot how loud these events could be.

The skaters were finishing their warm up when Yuri made it to the sidelines.

It took only a moment and he locked eyes with JJ. Yuri smiled and felt a blush crawl across his face.

Dammit… he loved that idiot. 

 

* * *

 

At first JJ was stunned, thought maybe he was seeing things. There was no way Yuri and Alex were here. Skating as fast as he could over, he didn’t even bother with his skate guards as they approached him.

“Kitten… what--”

Yuri was up on his toes and kissed him. JJ wrapped his arms around him, holding Alex between them. The cameras took many amazing shots as they seem to not care who knew anymore.

When the kiss broke, Yuri smiled up at him. “Alex wanted to see his father win gold.”

The alpha in JJ swelled up-- and he did win gold. He crushed everyone. When JJ came off the ice from getting his medal, he slipped it over Yuri’s head.

“This will have to do till I can get you a proper ring,” JJ said.

“I want the biggest rock ever,” Yuri said.

“Of course you do,” JJ said, leaning down to kiss Yuri. Alex made little cooing noises between them and JJ laughed, scooping Alex in his arms. He walked out that arena with his mate on his arm, and his baby in his arms. Nothing could stop him now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
